


Not So Bad Spending Habits

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accepting, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anxiety, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feminine Sykkuno, I luv u (reader) xoxo, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mommy Issues, Past Child Abuse, Past homophobic language, Romantic Fluff, Spending Habits, Stockings, Sykkuno has cake, Thighs, femboy, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: When Sykkuno on a whim buys himself his first more feminine outfit, he finds that he likes it but's worried that Corpse will find it weird.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 9
Kudos: 416





	Not So Bad Spending Habits

**Author's Note:**

> As always.... 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> If either Sykkuno or Corpse say their uncomfortable with this ship I will gladly take this down! THIS IS BASED ON THEIR PERSONAS!!!!!
> 
> ⚠ !Warning! ⚠  
> There will contain some internalized homophobia, past homophonic slurs, and past child abuse, please don't put your self in harms way just to read this I love you *kiss kiss* Go eat some ice cream and drink some water instead xoxo

_Crap, why was the shipping so much?_

This was a bad decision. It's not that Sykkuno had made bad decisions often. Well, if I he did, he wouldn't have admitted it. But this right here was a _bad_ decision

Sykkuno stared at his computer, Romwe's website glaring back at him. He had two tabs open, one of a flowy black skirt with a small white line though it while the other tap was a pair of matching thigh-highs. 

He'd been interested in traditionally feminine clothing since he was a kid, constantly wondering off from his mother around the age of 10 or 11 to just stare at the girls section. Running his hand over all the soft fabrics and all the pretty color chooses. And when his mom found him, she pet him on the head, asking if he wanted to get it for one of his sisters. 

He always wanted to ask why couldn't he get it for himself or why he couldn't just wear the same things his sisters wore. 

When he was 15, he stole from his sisters closet, taking one of the "secret" crop tops she kept from their parents and one of her pink skirts. 

And when he put it on, he smiled and twirled around in front of the mirror, loving the feel of it on his legs and how nice it was to wear something so freeing. 

But his mom came into the room while he was in it and screamed at him, telling him that when his father got home he'd be in big trouble and telling him to take off the clothes it made him look like a fag. 

Sykkuno took in a shallow breath, pain pinging in his chest as he curled in on himself, remembering how loud his mother was and how mad she was. 

He willed himself not to cry, that it was over and done with and he didn't even have to _speak_ to his mother anymore.

He told himself that he has friends who love him and support him and people who won't even care if he wore a skirt. 

And he told himself that he had Corpse now. Who was amazing and the best boyfriend on the planet. 

Sykkuno pulled himself up and looked at the website, and before he could overthink this anymore, he added both items to the cart and bought it. 

📖📖📖

The day the package came in the mail, Sykkuno snatched it up before Corpse could find it. Corpse was staying over for the week that he always tried to make for them. When the skirt and thigh-highs arrived he was (thankfully) sleeping in. 

Sykkuno waited till he had sent Corpse out to get them some dinner to put on the clothes, shutting and locking the bedroom door as he learned from past expense. 

He quickly opened the packaging, taking out the skirt first. Sykkuno slipped out of his pants and socks then held the skirt out in front of himself in his floor-length mirror. 

The skirt seemed to at least _look_ like it would fit, which made him happy since he had such a hard time with the size chart. Who knew buying girls clothes would be so hard. He couldn't imagen being a girl and having to deal with that. 

He slipped it on then began toying with the zipper of the skirt, letting out a soft groan. Finally getting the skirt zipped, he looked at himself in the mirror, happiness spreading in his chest from just how _good_ he looked in the skirt. 

Sykkuno giggled, twirling around a bit as he watched the flowy material curl around his thighs. 

He looked back at his bed, then walked back over. Taking out the thigh-high socks from it's plastic condiments, Sykkuno slipped them on, feeling the squeeze once they got over the chunk of his thigh. 

He wouldn't say his thigh's were big. He'd say they were big enough. A big down side to having them was that he could never find a good, fitting, pair of jeans. But a big upside was that Corpse _loved_ them, a small glint in his eye every time he places his whole hand over it when their watching TV on the couch. 

It finally clicked in his head, the sinking fear that Corpse would think the whole outfit would be weird. 

_Crap._

Would Corpse make fun of him? 

Could he break up with him, not wanting a more feminine boyfriend. 

He really didn't think this though. 

As Sykkuno began to spiral, passing around the small bedroom he shared with Corpse, he heard the click of the front door opening and Bimbus's excited barking. 

Sykkuno cursed under his breath, stumbling around the room to find somewhere to hide, not even thinking to take the dang thing off. 

"Babe! I'm back!" Corpse yelled, followed by footsteps down the hall and towards the door to their bedroom. 

"Hon?" A small knock at the door then the jiggling of the door knob, "You okay?" 

"I'm okay!" Sykkuno yelled back, his voice more high pitched then he meant it to be. He cursed under his breath as he heard more rustling from behind the door. 

"Are you sure. Can I come in?" Corpse's voice became more worried. 

Sykkuno bit at his bottom lip, a bad habit of his, then spoke up again, voice steady, "Um, yeah uh. Remember you love me." He winced at his own words, knowing that had just made Corpse more anxious. 

"It can't be that bad can it?" He walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it, not looking Corpse in the eye but at the carpet. 

"Oh." 

"It's that bad I know, I'm sorry I just-" 

Corpse cut him off by cupping Sykkuno's face in his hands gently, pulling him up to look him in the eye, "Your perfect." 

"Does that mean you like it or?" 

Corpse rolled his eyes playfully, "I don't like it, I love it. You should've told me before, you'd have a collection by now."

Sykkuno couldn't help but giggle at that, all his nerves and anxiety going away just by seeing Corpse's unmasked smile and easy words. 

He leaned up, pecking his boyfriend square on the lips in a chaste kiss before lowering himself to the ground. 

"Come on, foods going to get cold."

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with a Mean Girl Reference, I just wanted to add that food doesn't get cold in my fics from now on :p
> 
> Oh and I also just imagen Corpse getting on his knees in front of Sykkuno and kissing that space between his thighs and the thigh-high socks just putting that out there!


End file.
